terricafandomcom-20200213-history
Escambia
Escambia is a small nation in the southeast coast of Norymna. It is bordered by the Forsyth Union to the east, the Sarwind Sea to the south, the Pale Mountains to the north and wilds to the west. Because of the geography of the country, most Escambians are seafarers. Economy Escambia is primarily a trading nation filled with merchants. It also attracts travelers from all over the world because of the beautiful beaches in Santalucia. Inland Escambia is primarily agricultural and contains many orchards and sugar cane fields. The foothills of the Pale Mountains contain a few mines providing some ore. As a coastal country, fishing is a large industry as well as clam trapping. Pearls from Escambia are known around Eastern Norymna for their size and purity. Sugar, molasses and rum are primary exports. Geography/Climate The northern part of the country contains the foothills of the Pale Mountains. The central part of the country is a flat plain which is very fertile. This plain is dotted with farms and fruit tree orchards. As you move closer to the coast, the plains become swamp land. Both Barca and Cata are surrounded by swamps. Barca has a deep natural harbor which is able to take in large ships. Cata’s harbor is not as deep or large. Santalucia is on the Pale Needle, which is a peninsula in the western edge of the country. There is no way to reach Santalucia by land from Cata or Barca. Santalucia has legendary beaches and people from all over Eastern Norymna and the whole world come to Santalucia to relax. The temperature reaches 80 degrees in the summer and 60 degrees in the winter. The summer is plagued by daily rain showers. Occasionally in the spring or fall, a cyclone will hit the country. Culture Escambia’s residents are laid back. Some say this is because of the wonderful weather all year round. Escambia is very open to immigrants. It is also a very cosmopolitan country with citizens of many races, creeds and national origin. Because of the proximity to the ocean, most Escambians own a boat of some sort. Every year, at the winter equinox, people from all over Escambia go to Santalucia for the three day festival of Melora. As a result the whole country except for Santalucia shuts down for three days except for the town watch who stands guard while the rest of the residents are away. Political Structure Being a nation of immigrants and merchants, Escambia has a democratically elected government. The democratically elected governors of the three major cities form a council with two governors from the rural areas. Elections are held every year with each governor serving a term of five years. So Santalucia would hold an election one year and then Cata would hold their election next for example. Under the governors are appointed city councilmen. These positions require no decision making and just carry out the council’s wishes. They also take suggestions and complaints from the common people. The number of these councilmen varies between each city because there is one councilman for every 400 people. Demographics People from all over the world come to Escambia. There are races here which are not normally found in other areas of Norymna. However these people do not usually leave the comfort of Escambia because the rest of Norymna is not as accepting. However the country is populated primarily by humans. Some other races that make their home here are elves, gnomes, halflings, and tieflings. In addition shifters have been known to make their home in the marshes. Language The primary language is Linglan. However, most citizens speak their native language as well. This country is a paradise for someone who is looking to increase their repertoire of languages. Cities Escambia has 3 major cities. Barca, Cata, and Santalucia. Barca Main article: Barca Barca is the largest city in the country with the largest port. The population of Barca is unknown but it is estimated to be nearly 20,000. Barca has a large ship building business and also supplies the whole country with goods. In addition the port supplies the Forsyth Union with most of its goods because the Forsyth Union does not have a large natural harbor. Barca is truly an international city and merchants from all over the world come to Barca to sell their wares. As a result the market in Barca is famous the world over for being a place where rare items cam be found. The town watch is an elite force keeping order over the chaos which exists in such a large city. The justice system in the city is fair, efficient and equitable. As a result, people are not inclined to commit crime. Rogues are almost non existent and there is no thieves guild. Cata Main article: Cata While Barca could be considered a shining city on a hill, corruption has infected Cata. The thieves guild pretty much is the town watch. In addition, Cata has a chapter of The Architects which is a world known assassin’s guild. The governor from Cata is merely a puppet who was elected in a rigged election by the thieves guild. The corruption causes legitimate traders to avoid Cata. However, Cata attracts many smugglers and thieves looking to fence their wares. As a result Cata is known as a source for many rare and exceptional items. Santalucia Main article: Santalucia Santalucia is a resort town on the Pale Peninsula. It hosts the annual festival to Altaesea. Santalucia has world famous beaches where people come to relax. Santalucia is a city built on stilts because of the threat of flooding from cyclones which frequently hit in the spring and fall. Santalucia does not have a large number of permenant residents. Most people who live here are on extended vacations. The only way to reach Santalucia is by boat from Cata, Barca, Santapaolo or the small fishing village of Asturia which is across the bay from Santalucia. Theoretically one could go around the Asturian Bay by land and to Santalucia, however it requires traveling through wilderness with no road. Most just take a boat.